


Overprotective

by snarkysweetness



Series: Keeping Up with the Wards [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye hated to admit it but she wanted the man she fell in love with back, the one with the aggressive need to keep everyone safe. At least that man wasn’t subservient to a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another installment of _Keeping Up with the Wards_ ; enjoy dying of cuteness.

“Grant, you’re going to make her sick,” Skye scolded in irritation. Only he would think it appropriate to keep feeding her candy because she cried for it. She was already sick she didn’t need to be pumped full of sugar and when she threw up and she would throw up then he was going to be the one to clean the damn mess up.

She was too damn pregnant to deal with this bullshit.

“She’s fine.”

Skye scoffed.

“For the most insufferably overprotective person I’ve ever met I am appalled you think candy bars are an appropriate snack for a child who has the flu!”

And he was insufferable. When Alice was born he’d refused to let her go for an entire week, even for Skye. When it was time to feed her he’d hover while she breast-fed and immediately take her back. When she got her first fever he’d turned into a lunatic, harassing the poor hospital staff until they’d finally kicked him out.

Even when she wasn’t sick he’d always been on alert, ready to defend her against whatever danger arose.

It was made even worse because Coulson and May encouraged it along with the spoiling.

Somewhere between her infancy and now his annoying pain in the ass need to keep her safe had lost out to his need to cater to her every whim and desire.

Skye hated to admit it but she wanted the man she fell in love with back, the one with the aggressive need to keep everyone safe. At least that man wasn’t subservient to a child.

She’d been glad when he’d started to loosen up and enjoy her childhood; after all they hadn’t exactly had a real one. But the moment he realized he could live vicariously through Alice he’d lost control and now they had a four-year-old who thought she was in charge and she was stuck always being the bad guy.

Her dumb husband gave her a whine. “But she wants them! Don’t you, princess?”

Alice nodded and hugged him around his neck.

“Grant, get out of her grill before she gets you sick, too.”

“We’re fine, really.”

Skye rolled her eyes, knowing full well what was coming and sure enough four hours later both of her babies were curled up in the bathroom sick to their stomachs.

“Come on, princess, let’s get you to bed.”

“No, I’ve got it, you…you’re pregnant.”

Oh, so now he wanted to be the overbearing father she missed? Yeah, no. There was one real boss in this house and she was the one who was going to have to spend the night mopping up their vomit while a kid played soccer in her uterus.

“To bed, both of you,” Skye ordered.

Grant wound up cuddling Alice in her bed, arguing if he slept in their bed it would ‘hurt’ the baby. Skye had never rolled her eyes so hard in her life.

She sat at the edge of the bed and ran a damp cloth over Grant’s forehead.

“You always take good care of me, baby,” he mumbled in his sleep as he held Alice tighter.

“Well, someone has to,” Skye whispered.

For someone who had no example to follow she had to admit she made a pretty damn good mom.


End file.
